


Stakeout

by MakoHeadrush



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHeadrush/pseuds/MakoHeadrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's delivery service isn't doing too well, and he needs a job. He ends up taking a job with Reno and the Turks, somewhat reluctantly.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does - this fic is solely written for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

It was with more than a bit of trepidation that Cloud Strife first reported for duty, working for – of all people – the Turks, and ShinRa. Nor had the decision to take a contract position with the organization come easily to Cloud. Times were hard, economically, and Strife Delivery Service was in very real danger of going belly up.

And so it came to pass, that Cloud finally took up Rufus ShinRa's offer of employment, on a contract basis. He needed to earn a paycheck somehow, even if he felt a little bit dirty about who was signing those paychecks. The first day that Cloud reported for duty, he did feel like he had sold a little bit of his soul, just to keep a roof over his head, and himself fed. Reno, quite frankly, had disgusted Cloud with his declarations of wanting to 'help rebuild ShinRa' – as if Cloud would want any part in that.

Cloud reported for duty with a sullen attitude; not entirely unexpected by the Turks, as they were well aware of the brooding blond's moods. Reno's cheerful disposition was not well received by Cloud, who really didn't want to be there in the first place.

"So, you finally decided to join us, yo," Reno said to Cloud as he entered the Turks' office that morning, sipping on his first cup of coffee. "It's about time!" The redhead practically fell back into his desk chair lazily, putting his feet up on the desk as he nursed his steaming mug of coffee.

"This isn't a permanent gig, Reno," Cloud replied stonily, taking a cup of coffee that Elena was quietly offering him. "Thank you, Elena," he said gratefully, as he inhaled the comforting aroma.

"You're welcome, Cloud," Elena replied, with the tiniest of smiles. "And welcome aboard." Even though they had once been enemies, Elena always held a soft spot of gratitude for the planet's hero. She would not easily forget that Cloud and his friends had teamed up with Reno and Rude years ago, to save her and Yuffie from the perverted clutches of Don Corneo.

Elena smiled, knowing that there was another Turk who held a soft spot for Cloud, and for reasons other than gratitude over saving their life. She also knew the other Turk would never admit his feelings out loud. _I wonder if working together like this will bring them together,_ she mused, glancing at Reno, then Cloud. Elena could feel the tension between the two – it was somewhere between animosity and sexual frustration.

"Reno, I'm only here on a contract basis, you know," Cloud warned, glancing at him very quickly, then staring at his boots.

"Yeah, I know that," Reno replied, irritably. "Still, you're on ShinRa's payroll, and you're working with us Turks, so you answer to Tseng. And if Tseng's unavailable, you answer to me." He finished the sentence with a sardonic smirk, as he downed the rest of his coffee, and stood up quickly from his chair. Cloud made a face over Reno's assertion that he'd have to answer to anyone.

"Stop being such an asshole, Reno," Elena interjected, rolling her eyes. "Here," she said, handing file folders out to both Reno and Cloud. "Our latest assignment is tailing these guys," she said, pointing to the contents inside her folder. "Tseng and Rude are already out in the field, and Tseng has asked me to brief both of you—"

"Wait a minute, yo," Reno interrupted, eyes narrowing as he quickly scanned Tseng's report within the folder. "They're in the field already? What the fuck, Elena? I'm second in command here, why was I not informed—"

"I am informing you now, Reno," Elena said coolly. "And, Tseng did try to reach you before he called in Rude and myself – said he couldn't get a hold of you. Also?" Elena added, smirking, "you're late."

"I'm always late, Laney," Reno scoffed, tossing the folder on his desk. "Well, whatever. I skimmed Tseng's report – now I want to hear your take on it, Elena." Reno much preferred Elena's assessments over Tseng's, although he'd never admit it out loud. Tseng was too dry, too… 'just the facts.' Elena's street smart edge was something Reno valued – it added an element that he could relate to, in fleshing out Tseng's overly academic case summaries.

"So," Cloud finally spoke, eyeing Tseng's reports. "More thugs. Stealing what Rufus thinks should be his, I guess," he remarked dryly. "Well, I'm ready." He shifted as he reached behind him for his sword bag, patting it, as if to verify its presence.

"These aren't just your average brainless thugs, Cloud," Elena warned. "Our intel gives us reason to believe that they are armed even better than the ShinRa military. Who's providing them with their weaponry, is, of course, something we need to investigate. They seem to be very powerful, and are setting up camp in random areas, apparently drilling for Mako. Illegally, of course."

"Oh fuck," Reno breathed. "Well…depending on what kind of firepower they're packing, it…might make things a little more challenging. We can take 'em though, right Strife?" The Turk smirked at the former mercenary, feeling his pulse race slightly as he eyed the well-muscled arms as they raised and lowered the steaming mug of coffee to those pouty, kissable lips.

"Yeah, Reno," Cloud replied, finally gracing the redhead with a smile. "Between us all, we'll fucking waste them." He grinned widely as he set his mug down on Reno's desk. 

_Down, Turk!_ Reno thought, as lustful thoughts of Cloud invaded his brain. What the fuck are you thinking like that for? We got a job to do, no screwing around. Still, as seriously as Reno took his job, he couldn't help but steal glances at Cloud every now and then, wondering if the quiet blond felt any attraction toward him as well.

Reno's cell phone suddenly rang, and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. "It's Tseng," he informed everyone, after checking the caller ID. "What's going down, boss? You get a lead on these dudes?" Reno inquired.

"Reno," Tseng's voice came over the phone. He sounded strained, and frustrated. "Rude and I are by the old Midgar ruins, and we've apprehended some of them. Rude is…processing them right now" Reno chuckled at this, knowing exactly what sort of tactics Rude employed when "processing" suspects.

"However," Tseng continued, "the group split up – guess they caught wind of us, or something. There's a group of six men who left in an SUV. Rude finally persuaded one of the men we apprehended to talk…he said they were headed for Junon Harbor. It's possible they mean to catch a boat there, so we need you to tail them, Reno. Strife there yet?"

"Yeah, he's here," Reno replied, nodding at Cloud. "So, head to Junon? I can fly us out in the chopper faster than those bastards can drive."

"Exactly what I was thinking," agreed Tseng. "You and Strife head there now; I'll need Elena in the crime lab to run ballistics."

"Okay, bossman," Reno replied easily. "Laney's not gonna like that, yo," he said, chuckling. "Call you when we hit Junon, Tseng. Later." Reno hung up the phone, and faced Elena and Cloud. "Right," he said gruffly. "Here's the deal. Tseng and Rude got some of the guys , but some are heading to Junon. Cloud and I are to head out there now to tail them, I'm flying us out. Elena, Tseng needs you here on site to run ballistics on the weapons they've recovered."

Elena sighed. "You know…you guys are damned lucky I dig being in the lab as much as I do," she muttered, smiling slightly in spite of her protests. "But you're gonna owe me."

"I'll bring you sushi on the way back, okay?" Reno replied, grinning. "Come on Strife, let's go. Ready?"

"Yeah," Cloud said quietly. "I'm ready." Reno waved to Elena, and gestured toward the stairwell to Cloud. Soon, they were out on the roof, near the helipad. Grinning excitedly, Reno quickly climbed into the helicopter, and threw a headset on, flipping switches and turning dials. Cloud got in and secured his sword bag, then hesitantly climbed into the passenger seat next to Reno.

"You okay, man?" Reno asked Cloud, offering him a headset. Cloud smiled politely, and took the headset from Reno, putting it on.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Reno," Cloud said. "Thanks. I just…tend to get motion sickness sometimes. I really hope that doesn't happen though, it's fucking embarrassing."

The Turk laughed. "Well, um…there's puke bags over there if you need 'em," Reno said, indicating a stack of airsickness bags near Cloud's feet. "Don't feel bad, yo. You know who I heard used to yak their guts out every time they traveled in the 'copter?"

"Who?" Cloud asked, suddenly interested.

Reno grinned, as he released the throttle, and prepared the helicopter for liftoff. "None other than tall, dark and badass Vincent Valentine."

"Really?" Cloud replied, laughing. "I can't believe it. Vincent always seems so…freaking steady, you know?"

"Yeah, well…apparently his stomach was none too steady, from what I heard," Reno cracked. He regarded Cloud, giving him a warm smile as Reno directed the helicopter on its flight path. "That make you feel any better?"

"Actually, it does," Cloud admitted, quietly studying Reno as he piloted the helicopter. Reno displayed a whole other side when flying, Cloud noticed. He was calm, cool, and efficient. _Probably the way I feel when I ride Fenrir, is how Reno feels when he's flying,_ Cloud mused.

"Hey, Reno," Cloud said suddenly. "If we get through this okay, I'll take you for a ride on Fenrir sometime," he offered impulsively. Cloud blushed slightly, then stammered, "If…you want to, that is."

Reno's eyes widened at the offer. "Uh, hell yeah, I want to!" he replied eagerly. "I mean…well, Fenrir's pretty fucking badass, you know. I've always wanted to go for a ride on that thing." He smiled easily at Cloud, grateful for the sudden gesture of friendship.

"And by the way," Reno continued, seriously. "We will get through this okay. There are no other options, got it? I got your back, and you got mine. Partner," he added cheerfully.

"I thought Rude was your partner," Cloud said, smiling.

"Well, yeah, he is," Reno drawled, banking the helicopter to the right. Junon Harbor was now within their sights, and he prepared to set the helicopter down at Junon airport. "But hey, we're partners for at least today, right? So, when all's said and done, drinks are on me. Then a ride on Fenrir. Sounds like a date!" Reno blurted, then blushed madly as the words left his lips. _Oh shit,_ he thought. _Way to jump the gun there, Turk_.

Surprisingly, Cloud didn't protest Reno's choice of words. "Yeah…a drink later sounds good," he agreed. "It's a plan, then."

"Oh, good," Reno replied, grinning stupidly as he reached the helipad and set the chopper down easily. Cutting off the engine, Reno turned to Cloud, and said, "Okay, Cloud….now let's rock and roll."


End file.
